Behind Closed Doors
by Andrewslove0491
Summary: Bella takes care of Emmett and Rosalie Cullen's twins,but when she walks in on the parents' "alone time," she receives an interesting invitation...


Alright people, poppin' my writing cherry with a bang! ;)

I want to thank MsRobPattzMasen and bzeemomof4 for reading this and telling me it wasn't a total train wreck, and SweetVenom69 and storytellerslie from PTB for fixing my horrible English skills.

Here we go kids! (by the way, if you're a real kid –like the under 18 variety- you should NOT be here…Adults only!)

I had been watching Vera and E.J. Cullen after school every day since they'd started kindergarten three years ago. After my graduate classes, I would go to the Cullens' house and wait for the twins to get off the school bus. The routine had always been the same for my afternoons with the kids; the three of us had a snack, did homework, and played until their parents come home from work.

Spending 20 hours a week with this family for the last three years, I knew more about the Cullen family than I do my own. Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen married young and started a family immediately. They were only twenty-two and twenty-three when the twins were born. The whole family was beautiful, though it was hardly surprising. With parents that looked like Abercrombie models, who _wouldn't_ expect their children to be gorgeous? Rosalie was tall and thin with a waterfall of luxurious blonde curls. Her husband was built like a linebacker and had the face of a god. Both Vera and Emmett Junior were the perfect mixture of each of their parents' features.

The Cullens were great parents, but since they were still so young they weren't nearly as uptight as your typical Stepford couple. Both Rosalie and Emmett worked full time. Emmett had always had a hand in his family's business, and although money had never been an issue, even in the beginning of their marriage, Rosalie refused to abandon her flourishing design firm to be a stay at home mom.

Nestled inside a gated community, the Cullens' massive estate included a three car garage, swimming pool, the whole package. As always, I let myself in through the front door knowing I would have about fifteen minutes before my job officially began. Dropping my bag on the counter, I made my way to the guest bathroom, pausing when I heard a very distinct sound coming from upstairs. Startled, I made my way past the bathroom and up to the master bedroom, where a sliver of light peeked out. I gasped as I looked through the cracked door.

The door creaked open further, and my jaw hit the floor when I saw Rosalie Cullen bent over the bed with her husband plowing into her from behind. Every fiber of my being was screaming at me to turn around and leave them alone before I could be discovered, but I was frozen in place.

"Oh my God! Bella!" Mrs. Cullen was evidently surprised when she noticed my presence in her house. She immediately shoved her husband off her, wrapped some sheets around herself and came to the doorway.

"I'm sorry! I'm going!" My brain finally started working again, and I turned to leave.

"Bella, wait! I need to explain." She definitely seemed embarrassed to have been caught. In the hopes of making things less awkward, I waited so she could explain why she and her husband were home fucking like bunnies in the middle of a Friday afternoon. "I meant to call you. Emmett's mother decided to pick the kids up from school and take them to spend the weekend at her house." She glanced at her husband now laying on the bed. "Emmett and I decided to take advantage of the free time and...take personal days from work."

I had met Esme Cullen on more than one occasion, and thinking back, I could definitely see her as the type of woman who would offer to take her grandkids so her son and his wife could have some…alone time.

"I'm so sorry you had to come all the way over here for nothing," she continued.

"Well, since Vera and E.J. aren't here, I'll just come back Monday. Sorry to have er…bothered you." I'm not sure who was more embarrassed by the situation, Rosalie or myself. Again, I wanted to run back to my car and leave them alone, but my feet wouldn't move.

Emmett came to the doorway wrapped in just a towel. "Actually, maybe you should stick around." He cocked an eyebrow at his wife, who seemed to understand his suggestion better than I did. I could almost see the realization dawn across her face. "I have a feeling we can make the trip worth her while, Rosie." He smiled at his wife, then turned to me. "What do you say, Bella?"

I blinked, stunned. What the hell was going on here? Was he serious? His wife was standing right there. She couldn't possibly condone this sort of thing. Scenes like this only happened on soap operas, or Desperate Housewives. I looked awkwardly at Rosalie and she smiled sweetly, seeming to understand my concern.

"It's okay, Bella. Emmett and I have talked about the idea of bringing someone else into our bed for a night," she said reassuringly.

Apparently, that didn't do much to ease the confusion that was so obviously etched on my face.

Emmett spoke up, "We didn't plan this, Bella, but when you showed up here, I realized we both like you, and we trust you. Seems like that would make you a good person to do this with."

"So, let me see if I understand this. You're inviting me to…to have sex with you?" I'm sure the look on my face was anything but calm as I looked back and forth between them, and I could barely get the last part out. I had been in this house a million times, but I had never imagined myself in this position.

Rosalie melted into her husband's side and added, "Bella, if you don't want to do this we'll understand. We would never want you to do something you're uncomfortable with, but if you're at all interested, we'd love to have you." She smiled warmly.

Maybe it was because I thought I was dreaming, or maybe subconsciously I really wanted this, but for some reason, I actually entertained the idea. "Well, I don't really have much experience. I mean with three people. Actually, I've only ever done it with Jacob, and it wasn't very good. He wasn't very good. I wasn't very good. We broke up over a year ago. I haven't been with anyone else since then-" I knew I was rambling, dancing around any hint of a definitive answer, but I didn't have an answer to give. I could barely wrap my head around the situation, let alone figure out what I wanted to do about it.

Rosalie interrupted me. "Shhhh, Sweetie, it's okay. We don't care about that," she said warmly. "We just want to have a good time."

Emmett stroked the side of my face and looked into my eyes. "Come to bed with us, Bella. I promise you'll like it this time. I promise we'll make you feel good."

I felt my face flush, but I was too lost in Emmett Cullen's piercing eyes and hypnotizing voice to care. Without consciously thinking about what we were about to do, I said, "Okay."

That one word was all it took for Emmett's mouth to lock with mine.

*cringes* ok I'm gonna go find a bunker to hide in…rate/review and I might get the guts to keep going!


End file.
